Vida cotidiana
by yola1996acuario
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y mini historia YamaGoku...por aquí estarán los momentos de la vida diaria mas comunes y bizarros de estos dos Guardianes de la Decima Generación! TYL! 8059!
1. Tu cabello

**Holaaaa! chicas/os, aqui les traigo una serie de Drabbles de otra de mis parejas favoritas asi como tambien la de muchos, creo... e.e**

 **Psdta: Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...se imaginan si me perteneciese?**

* * *

 **Tu cabello**

Takeshi paso su mano por las suaves hebras plateadas. Hayato sintió sus ojos pesar, adoraba la sensación de esos dedos.

-Me gusta.– El cuerpo del peliplata se removió quedando de frente hacia el pelinegro quien le miraba sonriente, esa sonrisa fácil de siempre pero mezclada con un sentimiento que solo le daba al guardián de la Tormenta. El Guardian de la Lluvia siguió pasando sus largos dedos por los cabellos plateados.– Me gusta tu cabello.

-Friki del baseball.– Gokudera juraba que un dia haria explorar al idiota que tenia en frente si es que le seguia mirando con esa sonrisa idiota.

Takeshi paso sus dedos por las hebras plateadas haciendo que al peliplata le entrasen aun mas ganas de dormir, ya había sido una noche agitada como para mantener mas tiempo los ojos abiertos.

–Es suave.– El pelinegro volvió a pasar sus dedos por la cabellera plateada sin importarle que su novio se estuviese durmiendo, total esto era lo de siempre, su pequeña rutia personal. –El aroma.– Algo que siempre tranquilizaba al pelinegro luego de una misión era pasar sus manos por las hebras plateadas y aspirar ese aroma de avellanas mezclado con el olor a tabaco que siempre cargaba el peliplata, ese aroma le llevaba tranquilizando desde su adolescencia. Takeshi cerro los ojos un segundo disfrutando de la sensacion para cuando los abriese soltase una suave risa.– Otra vez te dormiste sin cubrirte, aunque aprecio la vista.

Y lo hacia, siempre le gustaba contemplar la piel palida de los hombros y la espada desnuda.

Suspiro, seria mejor que le cubriese antes de que pescase un resfriado y le culpase por ello.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	2. Peinado de verano

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os, espero que les gusten esta serie de Drabbles cortos!**

 **Psdta: Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...hubiese hecho que Mukuro besara a Tsuna aunque sea por error ê.ê**

* * *

 **Peinado de verano**

-¿Hayato?¿qué estas haciendo?–El mencionado volteo a ver quien le molestaba en tan difícil situación, al darse cuenta que solo era el pelinegro suspiro exasperado, ni insultarle podía con la cantidad de pasadores que tenia en la boca. –¿Hayato?

En esta ocasión ya ni se molesto en voltear pero le escucho acercar al igual que le podia ver atravez del espejo.

-Venga te ayudo.

Al principio no respondió pero al sentir el cuerpo del guardián de la lluvia en su espalda se dejo hacer, si bien a él no le gustaba el verano por tener que padecer el infierno que vivía cada mañana a su novio le encantaba.

Gokudera dejo de intentar inutilmente, era mejor que el friki del baseball se encargase. El Guardian de la Tormenta sintio las calidas manos pasarse por toda su cabellera, debia admitir que la sensacion era relajante.

-¡Ya esta!

El peli plata se miro al espejo y sonrio de lado.

Su traje estaba pulcro como siempre y su cabello _por fin_ estaba en su lugar.

-Para ser un friki del baseball al menos sabes hacer una coleta.

El pelinegro solo se rio con esa risa fácil antes de besar los labios del peliplata.

-Tsuna nos espera.

En menos de un segundo Takeshi fue empujado lejos por un furioso Hayato que salió de la habitación que compartían gritando una sarta de groserías que sonrojarían al mas fiero marinero, todo por no decírselo antes.

El guardian de la Lluvia simplemente siguio a su novio por el pasillo soltando algunas risas, eso era lo usual.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	3. Negociaciones fallidas

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os**

 **Victoria Chacin618: y ni te imaginas las situaciones que vendrán :3..como eres la primera en comentar te dejo escoger una accion en el siguiente drabble!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...ya quisiera *w***

* * *

 **Negociaciones fallidas**

Era una mañana tranquila en la habitación de los guardianes de la Lluvia y de la Tormenta, o lo era hasta que el pelinegro hizo la pregunta prohibida, imperdonable y digna de uno de los caminos del infierno de Mukuro, al menos a los ojos de Gokudera.

-No, es NO! TU ESTUPIDO FRIKI DEL BASEBALL CON TU ESTUPIDA IDEA DE QUE EL TABACO ES MALO.

Takeshi simplemente siguió sonriendo a diferencia de Hayato que tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Ves lo que digo, te alteras si te digo solo que trates de dejarlo, ¿no es eso malo? Anda dame la cajetilla. –Yamamoto extendio la mano sin importarle que Gokudera pareciera a punto de cortarsela como si aquello fuese el peor insulto.

Paso un minuto de silencio hasta que Hayato dejo de fruncir el ceño para sorpresa del pelinegro, es mas el peliplata sonreía.

-Esta bien

-¿En serio?

 _¿Hayato habría sentido la iluminación?_

-Si. ¿Por que no? Pero quiero que sea un trueque.

-¡Claro!¡Lo que desees!– Takeshi no podía estar mas feliz, llevaba años tratando de que el peliplata dejase de fumar pero ninguna indirecta serbia, y aunque le encantase el olor a tabaco y menta del peliplata prefería la salud de su pareja.

-Tu bate.

La sonrisa del pelinegro se borro.

-El tabaco no es tan malo, además calma tus nervios, venga vamos a por algo de comer, muero de hambre.

Y fue así como la tranquila mañana volvió a ser lo que era, tranquila.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	4. Detrás de la puerta

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os, aqui otro dia de nuestra pareja mas explosiva :3**

 **Victoria Chacin618: no se si sera muy predecible pero aqui lo tienes, espero lo disfrutes!**

 **Psdta: Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...meteria mucho YamaGoku**

* * *

 **Detrás de la puerta**

Takeshi estiro sus brazos mientras caminaba por el amplio pasillo de la Mansión de la Decima Generación, había terminado su misión un par de días antes y por lo que le dijeron las sirvientas Hayato acababa de llegar de la suya, ademas de que Tsuna se habia ido a una reunión de Capos y el resto de los Guardianes seguia en sus misiones. Tenían prácticamente la mansión para ellos solos, con los sirvientes pero ellos no les interrumpirían.

No podía ser mas perfecto.

El pelinegro sonrió aun mas felizmente de lo normal.

Ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Hayato dudando si entrar silenciosamente y atacarle por si dormía o estampar la puerta a la pared y hacerle enojar un poco. Reborn tenia razon, era un masoquista. Aun dudando sobre como entrar unos gemidos le hicieron quedarse estático con la mano en el pomo.

-!¿Joder..no puedes.. hacerlo con.. mas delicadeza?! –La voz sonaba algo amortiguada por la puerta pero aun asi Takeshi reconocería esa voz con tintes fastidiados en cualquier lugar, y lo que también reconocía era ese gemido que solto el peliplata.

-¿Quieres que vaya mas despacio?

La otra voz ronca se demoro unos segundos en reconocerla pero el Guardian de la Lluvia juraba que era ese doctor pervertido, su sangre hirvió.

-No, hazlo mas rápido será menos doloroso.

 _¡¿Mas rápido?!_

 _¡¿Menos doloroso?!_

-Si dejases de moverte será mas fácil meterlo.– La voz de Shamal sonó un par de octavas mas ronca.

 _¡¿Que?!_

-Como.. si me.. pudiese quedar.. quieto. Apresúrate.

Se escucho un gemido mas que despertó a Takeshi de su shock, solo habían algunas palabras que rondaban en su atormentada mente.

Shamal. Castrar. Matar. Hayato. Explicación.

Ya no tenia dudas de cómo entrar, estampo la puerta.

Vio la escena que tenia frente a él y se sintió estúpido, aun mas ya que tenia su espada en la mano y los hombres en la habitación le miraban sorprendidos.

-¡¿Takeshi?!

El mencionado quería hacerse lo mas pequeño que pudiese y desaparecer por sus malos pensamientos pasados. Delante de él estaban Shamal y Hayato como había escuchado pero no en la escena que había esperado, Shamal tenia la nariz algo roja por lo que debía ser un resfrió lo que explicaba la voz ronca, y Hayato se encontraba sin camisa sentado en la cama que compartían recibiendo algunos puntos en el hombro por parte del pervertido doctor.

Queria morir o desmayarse porque Hayato de seguro lo mataba luego de que se explicase.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	5. Noticias inesperadas

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto...aqui otro cap :3**

 **Victoria Chacin618: nunca habia tecleado tanto en mi cel como en este mes o.o ...bn con respecto a este cap es mas como dice el titulo, y ya el sig cap es...bn te enteraras cuando lo leas, espero que te guste, si quieres elige una accion en el sig cap, eso o una palabra o frase para que alguien diga. Como siempre me encantan tus review! tratare de publicar pronto en el otro fic pero lo veo algo dificil cuando hay una manada detras de mi**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...sino hubiese hecho que Nezuma-sensei dejase de ser tan cruel con nuestro castaño favorito!**

* * *

 **Llamada a larga distancia**

-Alo, Viejo?

Era bien entrada la tarde en Italia por lo que en Japon debía de ser de mañana, al menos esos fueron los pensamientos de un ojeroso guardián de la Lluvia.

-Hijo ingrato, ya ni llamas a tu anciano padre.

El saludo hizo a Takeshi soltar algunas risas algo apenadas mientras se rascaba una mejilla, aunque su padre no le viese. Desde que el peliplata le había dado la noticia de que iba a ser padre no podía estar mas feliz, nervioso, preocupado, eufórico, orgulloso, y todo al mismo tiempo mientras que en ningún momento había borrado la sonrisa cegadora de su cara, al menos no desde hace dos dias que sintió el movimiento de su futuro hijo o hija.

-Ma ma es que no he tenido suficiente tiempo con las idas al medico de Hayato y sus anto..-

La voz preocupada de su padre le corto rápidamente.

-Que le paso? ¿Esta enfermo?

 _Ugh._

Ahora que lo recordaba… Hayato había llamado a su hermana hace unas semanas para comentárselo mientras que él se había olvidado de decírselo a su padre.

-Lo siento, viejo, me olvide de comentártelo, este ultimo mes a sido de locos..-

La voz preocupada de su padre paso a tener tintes molestos, desde hace años su novio y su padre se llevaban a la mar de bien, por lo que cuando algo le llegaba a pasar al peliplata el segundo en saltar a matar a cualquiera era su padre, el primero era él.

-Takeshi, no me estés con rodeos, que le sucedió a mi futuro yerno?

El nombrado rio nervioso sin borrársele la sonrisa que había mantenido desde ya largo tiempo.

-Nada malo, solo que estará unos 6 meses deshabitado, con algunos mareos y unos antojos un poco extraños.

Y si que eran extraños, el ultimo que tuvo el peliplata fue de pepino cocido con paprika y chocolate, y sushi con kétchup y salsa de soja, el único problema que tuvo el guardián de la Lluvia fue conseguir paprika a las 3 de la mañana.

-Takeshi me estas diciendo lo que creo que me estas diciendo?

La voz de su padre dio un giro de 180 grados, era la misma voz que había tenido Takeshi desde que le dieron la noticia, salvo por la semana de shock que tuvo.

-Serás abuelo, Viejo.

Takeshi solto un suspiro soñador.

-Hijo malagradecido e ingrato, yo no te crie así.

 _Como esperaba su viejo no podía estar mas contento que…eh?_

-¿Eh?

Takeshi que hasta ahora sonreía feliz, casi con locura asustando a cualquiera que fuese su objetivo en las misiones, ahora luego de tanto tiempo se le borro la sonrisa.

Que se podía decir, Reborn había vuelto a ganarle una apuesta a Mammon.

-Se supone que primero te casas y luego la familia, no me digas ni una sola palabra mas, tomare un vuelo a Italia, me recoges.

Para cuando las palabras de su padre ingresaron a su cabeza su padre ya había colgado.

Pasaron unos minutos para que el pelinegro quitara su celular de su oído y pasase una mano por sus cabellos.

-Ahora no solo Hayato me va matar, sino mi padre le ayudara. ¿Quién falta, Bianchi o Shamal?

Esperaba que no ya que su futura concuñada se había escuchado bastante feliz por la noticia, al menos por el altavoz ya que Tsuna la había mandado a una misión de 4 meses fuera de Italia.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	6. Emociones pacificas

**Holaaaa! chicas/os que leen esto,me olvide decirlo, escribirlo, solo seran solo 10 o 15 drabbles.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: antes que nada ya me memorice tu nick o.o ...me encanta que te gustase el anterio, no se si este drabble se considere como una cita romantica pero simplemente se me ocurrio :3 ... te voy avisando sobre mi otro fic, no estoy publicando el sig cap por lo que mayormente estoy escribiendo de mi celular y pegando directamente a fanfiction, sufri una invacion familiar miniaturisada y bn ya explicare todo cuando publique el especial de navidad de Llamas Temporada 1: Conoceme, espero que te guste este, escoges otro tema?**

 **Psdta. Mukuro es sexy.**

 **KHR no me pertenece...hubiera habido Hayato Yamamoto ê.ê**

* * *

 **Emociones pacificas**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el peliplata le había ¨ _dicho_ ¨ la noticia de su próxima paternidad al guardián de la Lluvia, una en la que el pelinegro se recupero del shock emocional, y otra desde que no había dejado de sonreír, incluso mientras dormía; se habían empezado a escuchar las apuestas, fomentadas por el ex-arcobaleno del Sol y el ex-arcobaleno de la Niebla, de cuanto le duraría la sonrisa al pelinegro antes de que el guardián de la Tormenta lo intentase estrangular por no conseguirle un antojo, otra vez.

El guardián de la Lluvia suspiro soñador.

En 6 meses vería a su retoño.

La vista al lago era magnifica, y el ligero peso en sus piernas lo era aun mas.

Takeshi paso los dedos por los finos cabellos plateados para luego siguir la línea del mentón, le encantaba estos momentos aunque le gustaba mas cuando Hayato no paraba de tener ese temperamento tan suyo. El pelinegro delineo el puente de la nariz del Guardián de la Tormenta, según sus experiencias pasadas tenia pleno conocimiento de no tocar el vientre ligeramente abultado ya que recibiera una llave maestra mas un millón de insultos de un adormilado Hayato; y pensar que le tuvo que prácticamente arrastrar al peliplata a una salida inesperada al parque por la llegada de Varia.

 _¿Porque no te caería bien Squalo?_ Nunca lo sabría.

El guardián de la Lluvia observo el vientre que contenía al pequeño.

-Nos veremos en unos meses, uhm.. ¿seras un él o una ella?– Takeshi sopeso ambas ideas para al final encojerse de hombros.– No importa pero te enseñare a jugar baseball aunque Hayato me intentara matar por eso.

El pelinegro sonrió de manera soñadora, su hijo o hija aun no nacía y ya le adoraba.

-¿Y ahora, por qué te intentaría matar?

El pelinegro dejo de ver el vientre del guardián de la tormenta para ver los adormilados ojos verdes de su pareja.

-Por nada~

Hayato parecía que iba a gritarle, otra vez, pero envés de eso cogió la mano que pasaba por sus cabellos y rapidamente la coloco sobre su vientre.

El pelinegro iba a preguntarle que era lo que hacia hasta que lo sintió.

Si antes habia estado sonriendo alegremente, ahora brillaba de emoción.

 _Un movimiento._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	7. Llamada a larga distancia

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto...aqui otro cap :3**

 **Victoria Chacin618: nunca habia tecleado tanto en mi cel como en este mes o.o ...bn con respecto a este cap es mas como dice el titulo, y ya el sig cap es...bn te enteraras cuando lo leas, espero que te guste, si quieres elige una accion en el sig cap, eso o una palabra o frase para que alguien diga. Como siempre me encantan tus review! tratare de publicar pronto en el otro fic pero lo veo algo dificil cuando hay una manada detras de mi**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...sino hubiese hecho que Nezuma-sensei dejase de ser tan cruel con nuestro castaño favorito!**

* * *

 **Llamada a larga distancia**

-¿Alo, Viejo?

Era bien entrada la tarde en Italia por lo que en Japon debía de ser de mañana, al menos esos fueron los pensamientos de un ojeroso guardián de la Lluvia.

-Hijo ingrato, ya ni llamas a tu anciano padre.

El saludo hizo a Takeshi soltar algunas risas algo apenadas mientras se rascaba una mejilla, aunque su padre no le viese. Desde que el peliplata le había dado la noticia de que iba a ser padre no podía estar mas feliz, nervioso, preocupado, eufórico, orgulloso, y todo al mismo tiempo mientras que en ningún momento había borrado la sonrisa cegadora de su cara, al menos no desde hace dos dias que sintió el movimiento de su futuro hijo o hija.

-Ma ma es que no he tenido suficiente tiempo con las idas al medico de Hayato y sus anto..-

La voz preocupada de su padre le corto rápidamente.

-¿Que le paso a mi futuro cuñado? ¿Esta enfermo? ¿Le hiciste enojar? ¡Confiesa tus crimenes, hijo idiota!

 _Ugh._

Ahora que lo recordaba… Hayato había llamado a su hermana hace unas semanas para comentárselo mientras que él se había olvidado de decírselo a su padre.

-Lo siento, viejo, me olvide de comentártelo, este ultimo mes a sido de locos..-

-Takeshi, no me estés con rodeos. ¿Que le sucedió a mi futuro yerno?– La voz preocupada de su padre paso a tener tintes molestos, desde hace años su novio y su padre se llevaban a la mar de bien, por lo que cuando algo le llegaba a pasar al peliplata el segundo en saltar a matar a cualquiera era su padre, el primero era él.

El nombrado río nervioso sin borrársele la sonrisa que había mantenido desde ya largo tiempo.

-Nada malo, solo que estará unos 6 meses deshabitado, con algunos mareos y unos antojos un poco extraños.

Y si que eran extraños, el ultimo que tuvo el peliplata fue de pepino cocido con paprika y chocolate, y sushi con kétchup y salsa de soja, el único problema que tuvo el guardián de la Lluvia fue conseguir paprika a las 3 de la mañana.

-¿Takeshi me estas diciendo lo que creo que me estas diciendo?– La voz de su padre dio un giro de 180 grados, era la misma voz que había tenido Takeshi desde que le dieron la noticia, salvo por la semana de shock que tuvo.

-Serás abuelo, Viejo.

Takeshi solto un suspiro soñador.

-Hijo malagradecido e ingrato, yo no te críe así.

 _Como esperaba su viejo no podía estar mas contento que… ¿eh?_

-¿Eh?

Takeshi que hasta ahora sonreía feliz, casi con locura asustando a cualquiera que fuese su objetivo en las misiones, dejo caer su sonrisa.

Que se podía decir, Reborn había vuelto a ganarle una apuesta a Mammon.

-Se supone que primero te casas y luego la familia. No me digas ni una sola palabra mas, tomare un vuelo a Italia. Me recoges.

Para cuando las palabras de su padre ingresaron a su cabeza este ya había colgado.

Pasaron unos minutos para que el pelinegro quitara su celular de su oído y pasase una mano por sus cabellos.

-Ahora no solo Hayato me va matar, sino mi padre le ayudara. ¿Quién falta, Bianchi o Shamal?

Esperaba que no ya que su futura concuñada se había escuchado bastante feliz por la noticia, al menos por el altavoz ya que Tsuna la había mandado a una misión de 6 meses fuera de Italia.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	8. Propuestas

**Holaaaa! Esta es la primera actualizacion del año :3, espero que todos la pasasen de miedo lol...aun sigo en ese proceso de escribir del celular-pasar a borradores en gmail-pegar a fanfiction y publicar y.y**

 **Victoria Chacin618:Holaaaa, como la pasaste tu año nuevo? espero que fabuloso~ ok primero me he dado cuenta que mas que drabbles es una mini historia, a que si? pero igual me sigue gustando y espero que a ti tambien...siguen sin irse esos gremlins de mi casa asi que aun no publicare lo de mi otro fic pero lo estoy avanzando por el cel, ya tengo mas de la mitad editada, la mayoria esta en dialogo...ahora con respecto al proximo asesinato de Takeshi, tanto su padre como su novio estan que lo quieren estragular jajaja...ahora... quieres escoger un tema, una frase o un personaje para que aparesca en la siguiente? lo dejo a tu eleccion**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy**

 **Khr no me pertenece...pero si los derechos del futuro nombre del bebe Yamamoto.**

* * *

 **Propuestas**

Takeshi miro los ojos pensativos de su jefe y amigo antes de que este desviara la mirada a la pequeña caja que se encontraba en el escritorio del Capo con el cual llevaba hablando un buen rato.

-¿Que crees, Tsuna?

-Hayato te matara.

Takeshi suspiro hondamente.

-Lo se.

Lo mas probable era que lo intentara estrangular antes de tan siquiera darle el ¨si¨.

El guardián de la Lluvia escucho la suave risa del castaño.

-¿Entonces?

Tras dos días de los reclamos de su padre por su insensatez, y no es que no se lo haya planteado mucho antes, decidió que habría boda, claro que primero tenia que dar el anillo y escapar de los futuros intentos asesinos de su pareja.

-Prefiero que solo sea Hayato el que me intente matar a que se le una mi padre, de esa si no me salvas ni tu.

Tsunayoshi rio tranquilamente, ya que había visto como el padre de su Guardián de la Lluvia le miraba reprobadoramente mientras preparaba sushi con chocolate para el peliplata.

-Mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

Y si que el castaño le había prevenido, Tsuna le había estado tratando de convencer de no acelerar tanto las cosas o al menos esperar a que nazca su hijo o hija pero ya se le había metido la idea en la cabeza y no saldría de ahí hasta que este casado.

Solo había un problema, le costaría conversar a Hayato con la fecha. La razón? El peliplata se había vuelto muy, muy, muy sensible a la palabra gordo, al punto de no querer salir en ninguna foto, y en las bodas había fotos.

-¿Entonces, aceptas?

Takeshi solo podía pedirle ese favor a alguien y ese era su jefe y amigo.

-¿Como podría negarme a casar a dos de mis amigos y guardianes?

-¡Gracias, Tsuna!– Takeshi sonrió feliz, una cosa mas que tachar a la lista.

El pelinegro cogió la pequeña caja con decisión, se lo iria a pediría en esos momento.

-Takeshi.– El mencionado se detuvo antes de voltear la mirada al castaño quien, aunque el pelinegro no lo supiese, empezaba a firmar algunos cheques para la compañía que reparaba su mansión.– Suerte, la necesitaras.

Takeshi asintió feliz antes de salir en busca del peliplata.

Tsuna suspiro y empezo a hacer llamadas a la constructora.

Sies horas después de que el guardián de la Lluvia hubiese pedido matrimonio al guardián de la Tormenta y este hubiese hecho su berrinche por fin se dio el tan esperado ¨si¨, el único problema era que el ala este de la mansión se encontraba en ruinas asi como el salon de juegos de Lambo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	9. Dimelo

**Holaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto!** **quien lo diria ya vamos a mas de la mitad!**

 **Victoria Chacin618:mi año nuevo fue mas comilona y descanso...algunas chispitas mariosa y uno que otro fuego artificial ya fue una frase -.-... queria actualizar este antes pero no pude leer los review por un problema tecnico de FFnet :(...Como siempre un gusto leerte! apenas lei la frase la idea llego *w* y ahora, dime? accion, personaje, o frase?**

 **Kia-chan kuchiki: Awww me encanta que te encante :3, quieres tambien participar? es accion, frase o personaje**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...ni sus omakes me pertenece, triste pero cierto T.T**

* * *

 **Dimelo**

Le habían sacado sangre y muestras de orinas.

Tuvo un examen de ultrasonido y una ecografía.

Aguanto todo el bendito rato esperando a que Shamal terminara con las pruebas pero al parecer aun le faltaban dos mas por hacerse y ya no iba a aguantar mas. Miro a la derecha de la camilla encontrando la sonrisa boba de su ahora prometido quien miraba las pequeñas fotos de su futuro hijo de 18 semanas, no lo tolero. _Si el no era feliz, nadie lo seria._

Hayato lanzo una almohada al pelinegro quien por poco y no lo esquiva, pero acostumbrado como ya estaba desde hace un par de semanas fue algo casi fácil de hacer, además que ya sabia que era lo que tenia que preguntar.

-¿Bañado en chocolate o queso provolone?

Hayato no se lo tuvo que pensar ni un segundo.

-Ambos y trae salsa de soja.

El pelinegro salió rápidamente de la habitación para ir a buscar sushi bañado en chocolate y queso con salsa de soja, no quería volver a tardarse como la vez pasada…casi muere y no de manera figurada.

-Lo tienes bien adiestrado.

La voz burlona de Shamal le hizo quitar parte de su atención a sus antojos de medio día, no le presto atención a la puya tenia cosas mas importantes por las cuales preguntar.

-Dime antes de que llegue

 _Que sorpresa ni que nada, quería saber._

-¿Quieres saberlo?

Soltó un bufido fastidiado antes de fruncir el ceño.

Shamal sabiendo que no era buena idea meterse con un embarazado se aclaro la garganta.

-Felicidades, será un niño.

El peliplata sonrió de lado, lo sabia.

-Lo sabia.

Hayato sonrio tranquilamente antes de reacomodarse nuevamente entre las almohadas para que a los pocos segundos se empezasen a escuchar unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo.

 _Su futuro hijo era un niño, y ya casi tenia su sushi. ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Tal vez un bistec._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	10. Equivocaciones suicidas

**Holaaaa!Chicas/os que leen esto, en realidad es cap es por algo parecido que vi hace algun tiempo atras, mas que nada por la forma de este cap, fue inspirado en ese hecho.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: No se si esto entre acorde a lo que tratabas de decirme pero al escribirlo me mori de risa ya que me acorde de un hecho de hace años...bn con respecto al fic ahora estare buscando nombres de bebes :3...que decides para el proximo? alguna idea?**

* * *

 **Equivocaciones suicidas**

Tsuna se aclaro la garganta callando a todos los presentes, entre ellos los ex-Arcobalenos, la famiglia Simon, Cavallone quienes prácticamente ocupaban toda la iglesia, Giglio Nero, Gesso y su propia famiglia, al menos quienes se encontraban en los asientos.

La boda, la ceremonia y todos los preparativos tuvieron que adelantarse rápidamente porque el guardián de la Tormenta se había quejado de que no le entraría el saco del traje y como su Guardián de la Lluvia estaba prácticamente en control automático a las palabras del peliplata movió cielo, tierra y su tarjeta negra. Además de llamar a todos avisando del adelanto de la boda.

-Queridos amigos y aliados, hoy nos encontramos reunidos para presenciar la unión ente Takeshi Yamamoto y Hayato Gokudera.– Los antes nombrados tomaron su posición sentándose en la baqueta.– Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable aho…- Tsuna no pudo ni terminar de decir la frase cuando las puertas de la iglesia fueron estampadas violentamente dejando ver a un desconocido rubio de lo mas agitado quien apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡YO..OO ME.. OPONGO!

Silencio.

El silencio era sepulcral.

Ni kufufufus, ni te morderé hasta la muerte por interrumpir la ceremonia, ni Shishishis, ni Vrois, ni nada. Todos estaban que no se lo creían.

¿Quién era el rubio? Seria la pregunta que mas deberían hacerse pero no la pregunta primordial era _¿QUE GUARDIÁN ENGAÑO A CUAL?_

Tsuyoshi aun es su shock juraba si es que el rubio era amante de su hijo no lo dejaría volver a reproducirse, a ninguno de los dos.

Las llamas de la tormenta y las de la lluvia no tardaron en aparecer, al igual que las armas, en segundos ambos guardianes estuvieron al lado del agitado rubio que aun no recuperaba el aliento. En menos de un segundo todos sacaron sus armas pero no hicieron mas.

Takeshi apunto con su espada recubierta de llamas de la lluvia al rubio que interrumpió la ceremonia, además de posible amante del peliplata…en su mente no había nada mas que las palabras ¨rubio¨ y ¨castrar¨.

Hayato no se lo podía creer, es mas su cuerpo fue el que se movió por instinto apuntando con su sistema C.A.I. al rubio que se atrevió a interrumpir la ceremonia así como muy posible amante de su pelinegro prometido, si ese era el caso no dejaría que ninguno de los dos se volviesen a reproducir en sus cortas vidas.

-¡No me detendrán!– El rubio miro hacia los dos guardianes que lo miraban de manera asesina además de apuntarle con armas junto a todos los presentes que llenaban la iglesia, claro que no podía ver mas alla por lo que trato de empujar al guardián de la lluvia en un vano intento lo cual provoco que el pelinegro pensase que lo quería quitar de en medio para llevarse a Hayato pero por el contrario el peliplata al ver al rubio ir con su prometido pensó que se lo llevar, la reacción de ambos guardianes fue obvia… ¡Matar!-¡CASSANDRA NO TE CASES! NUESTRO AMOR TRIUNFARA!

¿Cassandra?¿Quien demonios era Cassandra?

Los movimientos de todos se detuvieron, la espada a unos milímetros del lugar donde se encontraba el corazón y el cañón del peliplata a unos milisegundo de realizarse el disparo con dirección a la cabeza del rubio, ambos guardianes guardaron sus armas al igual que el rubio caía en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Boda equivocada.

Todos observaron como el rubio se ruborizaba furiosamente para luego pedir disculpas una y otra vez antes de salir corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le diesen para buscar la iglesia correcta.

Tsuna se aclaro la garganta haciendo que todos los presentes le volviesen a prestar atención.

-¿Takeshi y Hayato podrían volver a tomar sus posiciones?

Ambos guardianes asintieron y volvieron a sus lugares aun sintiéndose extraños por el acontecimiento, pero aun así tranquilos de que su pareja no les hubiese sido infiel.

La boda transcurrió tranquilamente además de una que otra broma sobre el extraño rubio y todo el acontesimiento.

Tsuyoshi miro feliz a su hijo y a su yerno mientras bailaban el vals de recién casados.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	11. Necesidades

**Holaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **tenshitsuki no arashi: Aw gracias, me encanta que te hubiese gustado, creeme...fue el chisme principal de la boda jajaja...con lo de baby Yamamoto será un niño!...aun ando buscando nombres u.u**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Si era Takeshi el que hubiese cometido la infidelidad no solo lo mataba Hayato sino tambien Tsuyoshi le ayudaba y bn Reborn hubiese ayudado a esconder el cuerpo lol.**

 **Kia-chan kuchiki:Me encanta que te gustase el cap anterior! la sugerencia si es el tema, o al menos el titulo ^.^, no se si te guste pero aqui esta~**

 **Hanasaki95:Wow, Gracias!me alegra que este sea el primer fic yaoi que leas y te guste :3, espero que este tamb te guste!**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece...pero si la trama de este fic! Ja!**

* * *

 **Necesidades**

Takeshi observo su mano derecha antes de suspirar derrotadamente.

Kamisama, Dios, Buda, Alá, Zeus y todos los dioses juntos de seguro se empeñaban en castigarle por algo que había hecho en su vida pasada, apostaba su bate en ello.

La luna de miel, aunque solo fuesen tres días por su siguiente misión, había sido espectacular, su sonrisa no se había borrado en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando le apuntaron con una Striker lo que hizo que la persona que le apuntaba casi se desmayase. El guardián de la Lluvia estuvo inclusive mas feliz y con la piel brillante cuando llego y fue asaltado por Hayato quien por el excesivo producir hormonal se encontraba algo ¨ _caliente_ ¨, al pelinegro no le importaba ni las ojeras ni el cansancio ni mucho menos la sonrisa boba con la que iba de misión en misión si es que cuando llegaba se encontraba al guardián de la Tormenta en ese estado, no, por supuesto que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Esos si que fueron unos buenos meses.

Takeshi volvió a suspirar.

El problema llego cuando el peli plata cumplió los 5 meses y no quería ver a su esposo y padre de su futuro hijo ni en pintura, había llegado al extremo de dejar todas sus cosas en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del Ala contraria de la Mansión pero si por algún motivo el peliplata le llegaba a ver le lanzaba bombas, floreros así como cualquier objeto que tuviese a la mano, pero ahí no acababa la cosa sino que no podían ni pronunciar el nombre del guardián de la Lluvia frente a Hayato sin que este se pusiese histérico.

La primera semana lo entendió pero aun así fue a pedir consejo a Tsuna quien únicamente le dijo que le diese espacio.

La segunda semana su cuerpo empezaba a protestar por la falta de atención por lo que fue a pedir consejo a Reborn, estaba desesperado, pero este solo le dijo que se fuera a fastidiar a otro con sus problemas maritales.

Takeshi suspiro por quien sabe cuanta vez antes de dar otra mirada a su mano.

Hayato ayer cumplió los 6 meses y aun no le hablaba.

El sonido de su celular le saco de sus pensamientos, no se molesto ni en ver el identificador de llamadas cuando soltó un escueto ¨Si?¨

-Friki del baseball te estoy esperando y no apareces.

Colgaron la llama.

Luego de dos segundo las palabras y el tono con el que fueron pronunciadas entraron a su cerebro.

El pelinegro salió corriendo a lo máximo que le dieron sus piernas.

Lo mas seguro era que hubiese roto un record pero eso ni le importaba.

 _Adios anstinencia!_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	12. No se llamara asi

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto espero que les guste~**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Reborn mandaria a Mukuro y Hibari por un tubo si se le presentase la oportunidad lol.**

 **tenshitsuki no arashi: jajaja si creo que le salio caro a Gokudera ya que no creo que se parase en una semana lol**

 **Kia-chan kuchiki: Me encanta que el ca anterior te encantase :3 espero que este tambien lo haga.**

 **Hanasaki 95:Holaaa! no se si sea lo que esperabas pero aqui estaaaaa. w^.^w**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece...soy solo yo o alguien mas se ha preguntado porque Leon se puede transformar en cualquier cosa?**

* * *

 **No se llamara así**

Takeshi se aclaro la garganta con algo de nerviosismo, su cuello colgaría de un hilo muy fino si es que no elegía de manera correcta.

-Jajaja verán.. no creo que a Hayato le guste mucho esos nombres.

A su derecha Ryohei prácticamente tenia su llama del sol brillándole por todo el cuerpo al lanzar un puñetazo al aire.

-¡¿PORQUE?! AL EXTREMOO!

Y a su izquierda… tenia al psicópata traído directamente desde el Averno, y no era Reborn, ese no sabia de donde se habría escapado.

-Kufufufu dame razones para que tu hijo no se llame Judas.

El pelinegro solto un suspiro algo nervioso antes de tratar de clamar sus nervios.

-Sempai, ni Hayato ni yo queremos que nuestro hijo se llame Rocky porque no será boxeador, además si mi hijo elige algún deporte será el baseball.– Ryohei se vio abatido por un segundo antes de aceptarlo con su usual energía de siempre antes de que saliese de la biblioteca diciendo que buscaría nombres de extremos jugadores de baseball. Uno menos, aunque el guardián del Sol era el mas sencillo, ahora le tocaba el psicopata. Miro al guardián de la Niebla y se pregunto como era que había llegado a esa situacion….ah si, había estado preguntándose nombres en voz alta. -Mukuro, mi hijo no se llamara Judas por la sencilla razón de que no será un traidor.

El ilusionista había hecho aparecer su tridente en segundos.

 _¿Dónde estaba Tsuna cuando necesitaba un réferi?_

-Oya~ Oya~ entonces Hittler, Stalin o Lenin, ¿Cuál le ira mejor?

Ahora si no sabia que responder y el tridente en su cuello no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Mukuro, podrías quitar el tridente del cuello de Takeshi?

Ambos mencionado voltearon a ver a la puerta en donde se veían un castaño y un muy contento peliplata que llevaba consigo algunos papeles.

-Kufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun~ estoy discutiendo el posible nombre del nuevo integrante ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Las palabras del ilusionista solo causaron que el castaño mostrara esa sonrisa de lo mas inocente que con el tiempo los guardianes habían aprendido a no hacer aparecer.

-Quien nombrara a mi futuro ahijado serán sus padre no tu, Mukuro.

Takeshi sintió la iluminación.

Mukuro simplemente se cruzo de brazos, no podía discutir con el castaño si sonreía de ese modo, fuera de lo que cualquiera pensase no era suicida.

-Wow Tsuna, gracias por aceptar!

Tsuna sonrió tranquilamente.

-Si se quedan nos ayudaran a Hayato y a mi con el papeleo.

 _Papeleo_ , palabra mágica.

En segundo Tanto el guardián de la Niebla como el guardián de la Lluvia habían desaparecido

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	13. Pesadilla

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, g** **racias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Clarooo lo generan pero cuando se trata de solucionarlo se van mas rapido que el correcaminos YOLO! (w^.^w)**

 **Hanasaki95:Wow me encanta que te encante, en realidad Hayato estaba en su mundo ya que su Joudaime seria el ¨padrino¨, no puedo evitar pensar en esa pelicula lol.**

 **Kia-chan kuchiki :En lo personal amooo a Mukuro y todas sus ocurrencias ;)**

 **Psdta Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... !¿Por queee?!..ah cierto no tengo dinero para comprarlo T-T**

* * *

 **Pesadilla**

El pupitre le era incomodo además de que no podía conciliar el sueño con tantas risas de las mujeres idiotas que rodeaban el pupitre del estúpido Friki del baseball.

 _¿Por qué no le dejarían en paz?_

Chasqueo la lengua molesto consigo mismo, no debería ni importarle.

Dejo su posición de ' _dormir'_ en el pupitre y pararse sin mirar a nadie, total su Joudaime había faltado por un resfriado así que no tenia que estar cerca del friki del baseball; al salir no le hizo ningún caso a ninguna de las mujeres estúpidas por mas que le acosaron ¿era tan difícil para sus cerebros captar que no las quería alrededor?

La azotea no se veía tan divertida sin el friki…sin el Decimo, chasqueo la lengua antes de sacar un cigarrillo.

Era confuso.

Era molesto.

Era doloroso.

Y aunque no quisiese aceptarlo estaba celoso, todas esas mujeres podían estar naturalmente cerca del estúpido del friki del baseball mientras que él…no podía; un par de gotas empezaron a caer en sus manos.

 _¿Estaría lloviendo?_

Miro al cielo solo para encontrarlo despejado.

 _¿Entonces..?_

Gotas empezaron a caer libremente por sus mejillas. _Ahh. N_ o era Lluvia, no era la lluvia que esperaba.

Era doloroso no poder decirlo.

Era doloroso no poder decirle que le gustab…

Un movimiento suave pero persistente en su hombro le despertó.

El peli plata parpadeo varias veces hasta identificar su cama, miro la mano en su hombro para luego dirigir la mirada hacia unos preocupados ojos cafés.

-¿Hayato te encuentras bien?¿Te duele algo?¿Por que lloras?¿Tuviste una pesadi..?-

Cualquier cosa que el pelinegro fuese a decir fue acallada por el repentino abrazo que le dio el peliplata, era algo preocupante los ligeros temblores que tenia.

-So..lo abrázame, estúpido friki del baseball.

Takeshi le dio a su esposo una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que le limpiaba las lagrimas, Hayato solo le pedía que le abrazase cuando tenia una pesadilla lo cual raramente ocurría, lo normal era que el peliplata le abrazase por la espalda ya que le gustaba mas dormir de ese modo; paso un brazo por debajo de la cabeza del peliplata para que este le usase de almohada a la vez que con su otro brazo le rodeo la cintura con el mayor cuidado posible, puede que fuese difícil de creer que Hayato tuviese siete meses con ese pequeño vientre; poco a poco los temblores de su esposo fueron disminuyendo haciendo que la respiración del peliplata se acompasara dándole a entender que se encontraba dormido.

Lo que fuese que hubiese soñado lo debió de haber asustado bastante. Takeshi le dio un beso en la frente antes de estrechar delicadamente el cuerpo de su novio contra el suyo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	14. Posibilidades

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, el sig cap es el ultimo de esta serie de drabbles y de la mini historia, como ven cambie el resumen ya que mas que drabbles desde el 5 al futuro cap15 es una mini historia de esta pareja de guardianes que con sinceridad me encanta~**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Hay si pero este tsundere es un amorrrr, la verdad que me fascina esta pareja, bn espero que este cap te guste.**

 **Hanasaki95: Hay si, lo tsundere no se le quitara ni con los años jajajaja, en este cap. se responde a tu preguntaaaa!**

 **Psdta. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... ni sus ovas me pertenecen ...maldita pobreza! xd**

* * *

 **Posibilidades**

El humo rosa fue desapareciendo mostrando a un Takeshi 10 años menor quien le miraba algo curioso.

 _Jesú._ Agradecía que la fuente del desayuno le cubriese el vientre o no sabia lo que le daría a su esposo 10 años menor.

-Jajaja ¿Gokudera estas enfermo?

El peli plata soltó un suspiro frustrado.

 _No, solo tu yo 10 años en el futuro es un exagerado que quiere que me quede el ultimo mes de embarazo en la enfermería de la mansión_.

Pese a que eso era lo que quería responder podía ver claramente la preocupación en los ojos del menor.

-Solo es anemia.

El pelinegro miro la alianza en la mano del peliplata pero antes de que pudiese preguntar algo la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un Shamal leyendo algunos de los papeles que tenia en la mano.

\- l'amore è nell'aria, no es así Hayato, mi amor?– El doctor levanto su vista de los papeles al no recibir la risa del guardián de la Lluvia ni los usuales insultos del peliplata ante la broma usual, por raro que sea desde el matrimonio de ambos guardianes, el japonés ya no le miraba como si quisiera rebanarlo.

Oh-oh. Se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde.

-¿Qu..é?– Hayato miraba pálido a su esposo 10 años menor a quien se le había borrado cualquier indicio de vida en el rostro.

-Volveré mas tarde.

El peliplata no hizo caso a las palabras del doctor simplemente se quedo mirando al pelinegro menor.

-Escucha Take...Yamamoto no es lo..-

Cualquier cosa que el peliplata fuese a decir fue interrumpida por el pelinegro menor quien le había cogido de los hombros y le miraba con la misma decisión con la que le pidió salir hace…cierto, hace 10 años exactos.

-No dejare que ese pervertido se quede contigo.

Y antes de que tan siquiera hubiese podido reaccionar el pelinegro le había dado un casto beso para segundos después desaparecer en un humo rosa.

-Jajaja te ruborizabas bastante diez años atrás, Hayato.

Takeshi miro a su esposo solo para encontrarle estático, sorprendido y ruborizado.

 _Ahhhh_ ya recordaba que era lo que le dio valor hace 10 años para pedirle salir al peliplata, la posibilidad de perderlo.

* * *

 **l'amore è nell'aria: el amor esta en el aire**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	15. Alegrias esperadas

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, bn antes que nada este cap es para la persona que ha venido siguiendo el fic desde el inicio, VICTORIA CHACHIN618, gracias! ademas que gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron este pequeño fic, fueron pocos los Drabbles y pequeña la historia pero espero que les gustase, este es el ultimo cap.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Shamal fue el celestino de la pareja, todo sin que nadie lo supiese... lo de Gokudera bn fue algo de retrato su rostro, ya sabes Yamamoto no conoce la verguenza.**

 **Hanasaki95: Si, Shamal sirvio de cupido sin que nadie lo supiese ;) aunque todo termino bien.**

 **Kia-chan kuchiki: Viva el 8059, tamb me encantan como pareja y aunque no me gustaria acabarlo, solo tenia planeado hacer esta cantidad de caps...y Bendigan al pervertido de Shamal!**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... hubiese hecho a Reborn adulto desde un comienzo.**

* * *

 **Alegrías esperadas**

El mareo aun no se le iba.

Suspiro al mirar algo ansioso la puerta de la enfermería de la mansión.

-Toma.

Takeshi desvió los ojos de la puerta encontrándose con su Jefe y amigo quien le extendía una botella de alcohol y unas bolas de algodón.

-Gracias, Tsuna.

El olor del alcohol le calmo el mareo pero no la ansiedad.

 _¿Por qué demoraban tanto? ¿Habría pasado algo?¿Hayato estaría bien?¿Y su hijo?_

Takeshi salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano en su hombro pero aun así no aparto la mirada de la puerta.

-Saldrá pronto no te pre..-

-¡Pero yo quería estar ahí!

Tsuna soltó una pequeña risa recordando los anteriores acontecimientos.

-Casi te desmayas cuando Shamal saco el bisturí.

Era cierto, para vergüenza del guardián de la Lluvia y si no hubiese sido por 'el padrino' de su hijo lo mas seguro es que se hubiese dado de lleno en la cara.

-Alguien tenia que grabar.

Takeshi suspiro empezando mover sus pies de manera nerviosa, quería entrar pero lo mas seguro era que Shamal lo botase, la cesaría ya había empezado y no quería contaminar el área.

-Shamal ya encargo a una enfermera hacerlo.

Takeshi asintió, ya tendría tiempo de desmayarse en otra ocasión.

-¿El pequeño Yato tendrá los ojos cafés o verdes?

Decir el nombre de su hijo era una sensación indescriptible, luego de prácticamente haber peleado con su padre y su esposo había ganado el derecho a nombrar a su hijo.

 _Bendito Yan- Ken- Po._

-Creo que ganara la genética de Hayato en ese aspecto.

Takeshi cruzo los dedos, rogo a Dios, Buddha, Ala y a cuanto dios se le viniese a la cabeza; quería tener un mini Hayato en sus brazos.

Suspiro soñador a lo que su castaño amigo y Jefe simplemente rio.

* * *

3 horas.

TRES. MALDITAS. HORAS!

No solo estaba esperando por noticias de su esposo y su hijo sino que tenia que aguantar los EXTREMOS que soltaba el guardián del Sol, los Kufufufu del guardián de la Niebla quien trataba de meterle mano a un sonrojado Tsuna en lo que Reborn trataba de hacer lo mismo con el guardián del Rayo, los ¨Te morderé hasta la muerte¨ del guardián de la Nube quien se encontraba lo mas alejado posible apoyado en una columna a la espera de que llegase el Cavallone, para su bendita suerte la única normal en todo era Chrome quien trataba desesperadamente que Mukuro no hiciese nada demasiado impropio, trataba.

Maldijo la hora en que todos llegaron de sus misiones.

-Takeshi, puedes pasar.

En su vida había estado tan feliz de ver el rostro de Shamal.

Era una copia de Hayato.

Takeshi sonrió como idiota al ver a su hijo, se desmayaría si no hubiese sido por Tsuna quien le había colocado algo de alcohol en la cara para luego dejarle a solas con su pequeña familia; el pelinegro observo a su esposo algo cansado sostener a un pequeño, rosado y tranquilo peli plata envuelto en una manta azul cielo.

-Si te desmayas al cargarlo, te tendré en abstinencia medio año.

Takeshi trago grueso para luego empezar su reír nervioso, eso si que era un castigo.

-Jajaja vamos Hayato, el pequeño Yato quiere tener hermanos o hermanas.

El mencionado enrojeció para luego desviar la mirada.

-Idiota friki del baseball.

Takeshi camino hasta llegar a su esposo y darle un suave beso en los labios para luego coger el pequeño bebe en sus brazos.

Era tan lindo.

Era como tener una visión chibi de su esposo.

Y…estaba llorando a todo pulmón lo cual no solo lo alarmo a la vez que trataba de calmarle meciéndole sino que el peliplata parecía listo para arrancarle la cabeza.

 _¡¿Qué hizo mal?!_

-¡Dámelo, idiota!

Ante la orden el pelinegro entrego al bebe mas que preocupado por el repentino llanto pero cuando este fue cargado por el peliplata dejo de llorar _ipso facto_.

Si Takeshi de algo esta mas seguro era que su hijo podría ser la copia física del peliplata pero se parecía él y no quería compartir a su 'mama'.

* * *

 **¿Cual fue tu cap fav.?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
